Triangle
by Annamh
Summary: Three sides of a triangle. Three views. Three ways of living.M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter (unfortunately). I made the plot of this story up but that is all.

Hermione loved her life.

Her parents were wonderful.

Her friends were wonderful.

Her school was wonderful.

She even began to think herself as wonderful too.

Then, it came.

The morning it arrived was just like any other morning:

She got up, got changed, greeted her parents and got the post.

There it lay on the mat. Sitting perfectly innocently.

A letter. Just a seemingly innocent, thick, yellowy parchment envelope with:

Miss Hermione Granger

The Second Bedroom

18 Novella Drive

New Paging

Sussex

Written in emerald green ink on the front.

Hermione collected the rest of the post and put it on the table for her parents and then walked up to her room to read.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress.

"They await my owl?" Hermione muttered.

Inside she found a letter telling her about the equipment she would need.

As she picked the envelope to throw it in the bin, a small scrap of paper fell out.

It read:

Dear Miss Granger,

We are aware that you are the first in your family to be accepted into Hogwarts. You can get your equipment from Diagon Alley.

To get there, just ask the Bartender at the Leaky Cauldron ( In London) to be shown the way to Diagon Alley.

If you go on the 15th of July, you can meet Hagrid, our groundskeeper, at the entrance at 9:30. He will show you around and help you get all you need for school.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore.

On the 1st of September, Hermione got onto the train finally, waving madly goodbye to her parents.

She would miss them so much. They were so wonderful. But if she was going to survive at school, she would need to be brave. She couldn't always rely on her parents. As Hermione sat down, the train began to pull away and she caught sight of a girl running along the platform running, waving and crying. She had flaming red hair and when the train got to the end of the platform, she wandered back to a small, plump, red-headed woman.

Hermione sighed and got changed into her new school uniform and robes.

She sure would miss her wonderful home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Ginny Weasley.**

"Ginny! Stop dawdling and put the bin bags outside!"

"Yes Mum."

"Come here Ronald dear. Aww. My ickle Ronniekins so grown up!"

"Mum! Geroff"

It was just another bad day for Ginny. Her brother, Ron, was going to Hogwarts. It was so unfair! She had to sit around at home all year waiting for her brothers to come home. And while she did it, she would have to handle all of the chores that were normally shared between her and her brothers

'One more year' she told herself. 'Just one more year and you can go too.'

It was torture with her mum. She kept on saying things like "Don't dress like that dear! You like you're trying to earn street money!"

To which Ginny would reply, "Why can't you just say tart for once Mum?"

Ginny hated it. Her mother would make her change if she went out wearing any make up and a skirt any shorter than her knee. It was pathetic! When would she realize that Ginny was NOT a kid anymore! She was only 1 year younger than Ron for God's sake. And their mother treated him like a King! He didn't have to do any chores.

"Fred? George? Are you there?" called Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny was standing by the gleaming Hogwarts Express. She didn't hear the twins reply. Or Ron trying to stop his mother trying to clean some dirt from his nose ("Mum- geroff!"), she was to busy dreaming about Hogwarts. She wondered whether the train would pull in at Hogsmeade in front of the 'legendary' Three Broomsticks or not when she was suddenly jerked out of her day dream by the twins saying loudly "Hey mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train? You know that black-haired boy who was near us on the station? Know who he is?"

"Who?"

"Harry Potter!"

Ginny jumped up and down in excitement. Nothing like this normally ever happened.

"Oh, mum, can I go and see him, Mum, oh please...?"Ginny begged.

Of course her mother said no. She always did. She was never allowed to do anything. Ginny began to fall into her full on sulk mood but when she heard the train whistle, she began to cry. Her brothers clambered on to the train and lent out the window so she and her mother could kiss them goodbye. Fred and George promised to send her loads of owls and even jokingly threatened to send her a Hogwarts toilet seat. Which they were scolded for, of course.

As the train set of, Ginny ran as fast as she could to keep up with the train. Yet again they were leaving her behind for a year to have their own adventures.

It wasn't fair.

She was left with her mother again. At home.

Ginny hated home.


	3. Chapter 3

Crazy, they called her.

Loony Lovegood.

It hurt, but they were right. She was losing it.

To begin with she was just like any other girl. Happy. Normal.

But they changed all of it. The men who had come on the same night as her Hogwarts letter.

They knocked down the door, telling her she was a threat to the government. Like all the other witches and wizards they had said.

She was locked in their experimental research lab for weeks. They just sat behind a reinforced glass window, watching.

They would torture her for hours on end, sending electric currents through her body. All just to see if they could bring out 'her magic side'

Week 5 she gave up. Body stopped responding. Wasn't used to torture. Loony Loovegood. The deceased.


End file.
